


Headcanons

by strikecommanding



Series: tumblr fucking sucks [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: An import of all the headcanons I've written on tumblr. Each chapter summary will include the prompt and warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: How would McCree, Prefall Gabe and Jack (separate) handle their S/O's Birthday? Would they do anything from them or would they be like 'Eh, it's just another day.'
> 
> contains: humiliation, feederism

Jesse McCree

-This little shit  
-Probably treats your birthday like it’s his birthday  
-He is good to you, but in a way that only he can really indulge in  
-Like how he strips you down and keeps you like that for the entirety of the little celebration  
-“Well they call it a birthday suit for a reason now, don’t they?”  
-Suffocates you in tender hugs and cuddles for his own pleasure because he knows how uncomfortable the physical contact makes you  
-And then his present  
-The man’s practically vibrating as he encourages you to open it  
-His grin widens as your stomach drops  
-Beneath the ribbons and the wrapping paper rests a collar and chain  
-“Pretty, ain’t it? I saw it the other day and I just knew you had to have it.”

Gabriel Reyes

-The most enthusiastic out of the bunch  
-You’re the most important thing in Gabe’s life so he has nothing but reverence for the day you came into being  
-Everything is over-the-top extravagance, but you can see that he really pulled out all the stops with the food  
-The spread consists of multiple dishes, all delicious and homemade  
-You’re almost able to enjoy yourself until you fill up a bit too quickly for Gabe’s liking  
-He wants to feed you more, especially your birthday cake, which you haven’t even gotten to yet  
-While he’s generally pretty lenient with you, it seems this is something he can’t let go  
-Your whimpers are muffled behind closed lips as you desperately try to communicate to him that you’re full, you can’t possibly eat anymore, you’ll burst–  
-But he’s insistent. Holding you down, forcing the rich frosting and fluffy cake into your mouth.  
-“It’s your birthday,” he murmurs, “you should learn to enjoy yourself.”

Jack Morrison

-Probably the most apathetic of the three  
-He’s so busy all the time, he sometimes forgets his own birthday  
-Why should yours be of any significance to him?  
-If you make the mistake of mentioning the day to him, it could go one of two ways  
-If you’ve been good lately, he might be a little softer and sweeter in bed  
-Holds you more like a lover and not a captor  
-On the other hand, if you’ve been misbehaving or you’ve simply caught him in a bad mood, he’ll be pissed you’d even dare to mention it to him  
-Rougher than usual to put you back in your place  
-As he forces his cock into you, hips pounding against your backside, he wraps his forearm around your neck and squeezes  
-You can barely hear him over your choked out sobs  
-“Happy Birthday, dear,” he whispers mockingly. “I’m glad you were born to be mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: How would Jack (or gabe if blackcwatch, if you want) react to learning their s/o was being moved to another role in Overwatch, somewhere it would be harder to keep an eye on them?
> 
> contains: obsession, abuse of authority

Jack Morrison

-Being the Strike Commander, he is able to oversee many different divisions in the organization  
-That there isn’t a single place you can escape to where he can’t get to you is just another fact that goes straight to his ego  
-Well, he thinks you can’t escape from him, until there is suddenly a unanimous decision at the next board meeting that Blackwatch could vastly benefit from your skills  
-Jack may be Strike Commander, but he can’t overturn a unanimous decision  
-To add insult to injury, he has to be present for your official transfer  
-His jaw is clenched and his hands are curled into taut fists as he stands beside Gabriel, silently listening to him explain your Blackwatch duties  
-You’re standing across from them, giving your new commander your utmost attention  
-And then you glance up at Jack, your face impassive at first, but then you have the audacity to smile  
-It’s a beautiful smile, one that lights up even your eyes. Jack would have thought the sight to be absolutely breathtaking if it hadn’t come at his expense  
-Unable to do more than furrow his brows and deepen his frown a bit, he doesn’t outwardly appear all that upset. But on the inside he’s livid, thrashing and screaming and cursing you for even presuming that you had won  
-He narrows his eyes and takes a deep breath, already dreaming up the depraved and twisted ways in which he can show you that you will never win against him

Gabriel Reyes 

-Unlike Jack, there’s not much that Gabriel has control over except Blackwatch  
-Knowing this gives him even more reason to cling to you as fiercely as he does  
-His desire to keep you under his command stems from his need to control you just as much as it does his love for you. It’s just that he thinks he’s acting out of love alone  
-That being said, it breaks his heart when you, among a handful of less significant Blackwatch agents, are selected to move to the original Overwatch division  
-Because apparently, Jack hasn’t taken enough from him   
-The news comes right before your last mission with Blackwatch. Gabriel takes full advantage of that by shooing away the other agents who were supposed to accompany you and taking their place   
-Believing you were already out, finally free from his suffocating affection, you find yourself pitying him. So you indulge him one last time by not asking any questions  
-Big mistake  
-You busy yourself with carrying out the mission, so much so that you don’t notice the way Gabriel creeps behind you  
-You only realize something is wrong when a drenched cloth stinking of ether is shoved over your nose and mouth  
-You fight at first and are only subdued when a muscular arm wraps around your entire frame, stilling you  
-“They can’t take you from me. They can’t take away everything we have,” he whispers harshly against the shell of your ear. Your eyelids grow heavy as unconsciousness begins to take you. “I’ll just tell them you died on this mission, died a hero. And you can stay with me, forever.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: how would any of the yanderes deal with a female captive who is like... really good at insulting them? reader is frustrated with being held against her will so she copes with it by going out of her way to diss her captor. and she manages to push a lot of buttons and hit a lot of weak points
> 
> contains: abuse, neglect, violence

Hanzo Shimada

-He doesn’t tolerate any sort of disrespect, especially not from his pet  
-At first, he doesn’t even have the capacity to be mad. He’s just shocked that you were able to pick up on so many of his insecurities when he thought he’d done a good job at keeping a lid on them  
-You pick apart that god complex of his without an ounce of mercy until you feel better  
-Telling him he’s nothing without his arrogance and all that false bravado  
-His reaction is cold anger, as you’d expected, but he didn’t give you physical punishment, which was what you’d been counting on  
-Instead, he just leaves  
-You think he’s going to come back and punish you already, but he never does  
-Hours turn to days and days to weeks, and you can feel your sanity escaping you  
-On top of all your body’s physical needs that are being neglected, your mind is being worn down by the isolation  
-Finally, when Hanzo returns after god knows how long, you find yourself crawling for him to cling to him and make sure he’s real  
-Filthy, starving, and absolutely pathetic-looking, you lift your eyes to his in a silent query as to where he’s been  
-Smiling smugly, he kicks your hands off of his feet  
-“Look at what’s become of you,” he murmurs. “Without me, it seems you are the one who is nothing.”

Jesse McCree (for the sake of this just pretend his tattoo is higher up like on his bicep hflsgh)

-He honestly thinks it’s cute at first  
-Just like his liquor, he likes his ladies with a little bite to them  
-But then you start to mouth off a little too often and it gets under McCree’s skin  
-It’s just stupid things at first, like making fun of his outfit or his beard, but he still doesn’t like it. He’s nothing but sweet to you so why can’t you just behave?  
-And then, one day, you notice the remains of his Deadlock tattoo  
-He’d been glad, all those years ago, when he lost his arm and the majority of that tattoo with it  
-Now he wishes he’d gotten the whole arm amputated and replaced, because you saw it and you won’t let it go  
-Your words start to hurt him as you pick at the scars of his painful past, calling him a murderer and accusing him of other unspeakable acts  
-McCree doesn’t want to prove you right in calling him a violent man, but his patience for you only lasts so long  
-Eventually, in the midst of your barrage of insults, he just snaps and snatches your throat with his metal hand  
-Your eyes grow wide in fear and you shut up immediately, but your submission comes just a bit too late  
-“I’m a changed man now, darling,” he tells you, and his tone is strained like it’s holding back all of his rage. His flesh hand pries your thighs apart as he comfortably seats himself between them. “Want me to show you how sweet I can be?”

Reinhardt Wilhelm

-Reinhardt does everything he can to be a kind and accommodating lover, so it hurts that you don’t even make the effort to meet him halfway  
-Arguably the most patient of the three, but even his patience has a limit  
-He once took pride in his age and saw it as a badge of honor to be so accomplished and so healthy even in his years  
-Now it’s become an insecurity of his because you keep picking at it  
-You’re so cruel to him, calling him a dirty old man and wishing death upon him every time he goes on a mission  
-And then amending that he wouldn’t need a battlefield to die on since death could just as easily take him in his sleep  
-Your coping methods just break this old soldier’s heart  
-Finally, enough is enough, and Reinhardt decides to put an end to your bad behavior once and for all  
-A man as imposing as him could easily shut you up with physical punishment, but you’d never responded well to this sort of treatment in the past  
-You were feisty; the second your bruises faded and your wounds healed, you went right back to mistreating him  
-So he wants to teach you a lesson in a way that will stick  
-If physical punishment doesn’t do the trick on its own, he feels it might be more effective to pick at your mentality  
-The next time you begin mouthing off, Reinhardt is on you in a second  
-You hold your breath and flinch, expecting to be slapped, but he’s just looming over you  
-Somehow, the anticipation of his next action makes you feel so much worse  
-Then, he leans down close and whispers something that sends a chill down your spine and really makes you reconsider your behavior  
-“ _Meine liebe_ , I am the only one who knows you are here. If something were to happen to me, what would become of you?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: that reader diss ask was great tbh. what would the same captive say to set off genji/reaper/soldier and how'd they react?
> 
> contains: violence, tooth extraction, mouth trauma

Genji Shimada

-Patience is a virtue Genji hadn’t learned until much later in his life, but he utilizes it well now  
-You’re a bit of a brat, sometimes to the point of reminding him of himself in his youth  
-Just makes it that much easier for him to handle you  
-Your insults generally traverse a wide range of colorful language, but the bite behind each one almost always targets his cybernetic nature  
-It’s never anything he hasn’t heard before  
-He’s at peace with who he is now, so he just lets you take out all your frustration on him  
-You could be screaming at the top of your lungs about what a robotic freak he is and he’ll just scoop you up in his arms, like your weight is nothing to him  
-His hugs get a little too tight sometimes, and you soon realize it isn’t out of affection but as a warning; a reminder of how strong he is  
-It doesn’t take long for you to abandon this coping method of yours altogether when you realize how futile it is  
-The fire of your rebellion can only last for so long against his unwavering patience  
-By the time it burns out entirely, you’re just a quiet, docile little pet and Genji couldn’t be happier  
-“I’m glad you’ve learned how to behave.”

Reaper

-Insulting Reaper is perhaps the most foolish thing you could ever do  
-You’ve seen firsthand how dangerous he is, how many lives he’ll claim without a second thought, and yet you still won’t behave  
-You tell him he’s a monster in both mind and body  
-As if he doesn’t already know  
-You don’t get away with disrespecting him for very long, however  
-The second he feels your words dig their way under his skin, he shuts you down  
-Typically a fan of physical punishment, but he feels like that would be letting you off too easy  
-Bones heal and scars fade; he wants to teach you a lesson that you’ll remember  
-So he reminds you just how much more of a monster he is than man by utilizing heavy amounts of smoke to put you in your place  
-Smoke on its own isn’t much to flinch at, but what terrifies you is the absolute control he has over it  
-Like it’s really just an extension of his body, like a limb  
-The smoke solidifies like an iron vise around your arms to keep you from thrashing too much  
-Your legs, however, are suspended in a more… open position  
-You helplessly squirm away from the smoke pluming in between your thighs, only stopping when Reaper stalks over to you and begins unfastening his mask  
-What you see beneath it chills your veins and makes your stomach turn  
-“Now, you tell me,” he rasps, inhuman tongue slowly dragging over far too many sharp teeth, “between what I look like and what I’m about to do to you, if I’m more monster in body or mind.”

Soldier 76

-Similar to Reinhardt, his age would be the most obvious thing to make a crack at  
-You don’t know how old he is, but you judge by his silver hair and the lined skin that isn’t covered by his mask that he’s got quite a few years behind him  
-However, your insults aren’t very inventive and he’s too indifferent towards his age to really feel any insecurity  
-Then, on the first occasion that his face is bare to you, you realize that you’ve seen this face before  
-The last time you saw it, long before you were captured, it was being smeared on news outlets everywhere for the questionable actions carried out by Overwatch  
-Jack’s not surprised that you would recognize him when the media had spent years dragging his name through the mud, but he is frustrated that you’re now doing the same  
-Going on and on about how far he fell from grace, how he’s the farthest thing from a hero now  
-You don’t expect his fist colliding with your jaw just because he’s never gotten that violent with you in the past  
-You hit your head as you get knocked to the ground, and the throbbing in your skull is only exacerbated when 76 hoists you up by your hair  
-He’s staring down at you with a neutral expression, even as you spit out a tooth he’d managed to knock loose  
-Slipping his thumb between your lips and easily locating the raw crater in your gums, he pushed down hard enough into it to make you scream  
-Your agony didn’t make him relent; if anything it only spurred him on  
-“You wanna know the best part about not having the public on my ass all the time? There’s no one to stop me from treating you like this.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: How would Yandere!Soldier, Yandere!Reaper, and Yandere!Genji react to finding out their crush is asexual? Separately please :)
> 
> contains: noncon, somnophilia

Soldier 76

-He’ll sigh. Grumble. Probably complain that you don’t know what you’re saying and you’re just not in the mood yet  
-Despite your numerous protests, he’ll force you to submit to him and his desires  
-He keeps kissing you and nibbling your neck to work you into a state of arousal, but it has just the opposite effect  
-You’re disgusted and scared  
-76 slips his hand beneath your underwear at one point and clicks his tongue in disappointment when he feels that you’re not even slightly aroused  
-But he’s persistent, and soon your body begins responding to his deft touches even though your mind is in absolute distress  
-76 reads your squirming not as desperation to get away, but as eagerness to have him claim you  
-Briefly, he withdraws his hand from your sex to undo his belt and zipper  
-You whimper at the searing heat of his hard cock pressed against your thigh, and your breath catches in your throat when he starts touching you again  
-“You do want it,” he insists, “you just didn’t know it yet.”

Reaper

-Your comfort and preferences mean nothing to him  
-He loves you, sure, but it’s a very selfish love in which the only thing that matters is that he has complete control over you  
-If he wants to fuck you, he’s going to; he isn’t sweet about it either  
-Reaper throws you onto his bed with no regard for you, metal claws already shredding your clothes until you’re bare before him  
-You give it your all in fighting him, but there’s nothing you can do to get a man of his capabilities to relent  
-You can, however, continue giving him a hard time  
-If he wants to claim you, you sure as hell aren’t going to make it easy for him  
-Now, your resistance is cute to a point, but Reaper gets tired of the ‘foreplay’ rather quickly  
-He has to roll you over onto your stomach and really wrestle you into submission just to press the head of his cock against your hole  
-And you’re still fucking wiggling away from him  
-He seizes the back of your head and shoves your face into the mattress beneath you with such pressure that you can hardly breathe  
-“This is going to happen whether you want it to or not. So try to like it.”

Genji Shimada

-He is completely understanding and accommodating of you  
-He loves you so much, he would hate to do anything that would cause you distress  
-Even if he’s just cuddling with you and you express the slightest amount of discomfort, he’ll back off  
-It’s a different story once you’re asleep, however  
-You’re a fairly heavy sleeper to begin with, but he slips sedatives into your dinners just to ensure you’ll be out cold once he helps you into bed  
-Genji can’t get enough of your body when you’re sleeping, using you to his heart’s content since you’re not conscious to tell him no  
-In his cybernetic state, he doesn’t need as much sleep as he used to, so he plays with your body and stuffs every hole well into the early hours of the morning  
-Then, before you can wake up, he cleans you properly and hides his tracks well enough to continue being the chaste lover you think he is  
-He lives for the mornings after when you smile at him, completely unaware that just hours ago your lips had been stretched around his cock  
-After all, what you don’t know won’t hurt you


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I don’t know if requests are open, if not I’m sorry! But I always heal a lot about having the yanderes always win. Can I get a gender neutral captive who has managed to turn the tables? They’ve managed to tie, gag and torture their captor like they’ve gone through. Can I get this for Reaper and Mcree?
> 
> contains: knife play, drugs

Reaper

-Oh, it’s cowardly, he thinks, the way you manage to get the jump on him  
-Having been a super soldier in his human life and now possessing inhuman strength as a wraith-like abomination, he is more than capable of subduing you with minimal effort  
-So it makes sense that you’d waited until he returned from a botched mission, tired, weakened, and still injured from the battlefield to make your move  
-He does fight you off at first, but you’re too fast for him to effectively swat at while he’s in such a state  
-He has no idea where you managed to procure restraints that are strong enough to hold him down, but he’s too pissed to ask. You’re too vengeful to answer  
-The first thing you do is strip off his clawed gloves and take his shotguns away. Though you know he could kill you with his bare hands, it just makes you feel better to keep his actual weapons far from his person  
-Then you go for the mask. You know the amount of insecurity he hides behind it since he hardly ever lets you see his face  
-Taking this protection away from him is like taking his power from him, and it’s a 15-ton weight off your shoulders  
-Watching Reaper writhe in visible agitation and discomfort after everything he’s made you suffer gives you new life. It feels like you’re finally receiving retribution for everything he’s done to you  
-Well… not quite yet. There’s still so much more that he owes you  
-You leave him, tied up and face down on the floor, for just a second   
-He’s been shouting at you for so long that his voice is starting to become hoarse  
-When you return, you roll him over and straddle his chest, staring down and taking in the sight of his monstrous face  
-He’s looking at his own face too, in the reflection on the blade of the knife you’re wielding  
-He can see from the way you’re shaking as you slowly lower it to his flesh that this moment means a lot to you  
-“Oh, I hope you enjoy yourself now,” he snarls, “because you’ll never know how that feels again once I get my hands on you.”

Jesse McCree

-While McCree is also more than capable of wrestling you into submission with pure physical strength, his poison of choice is sedatives  
-Too many times in the past has he slipped some suspicious substances into your food and drink just to play with your body once you’ve passed out  
-The dosages have been getting lighter recently to keep you a little more cognizant as he violates you  
-You remember just enough of the degradation he puts you through to be angry about it when you wake up  
-Angry enough to seek revenge  
-By the time you’re able to set your plan into motion, McCree is already so sure that he’s completely broken you in  
-So he doesn’t think twice about briefly leaving you to your own devices at the dinner table  
-Doesn’t think anything of the strange fizz in his drink  
-He only realizes that you swapped drinks with him as he’s slipping out of his chair, passed out before he even hits the floor  
-When he wakes, he’s so sure you’ve made your escape already. His anger at the thought stirs him back into consciousness that much faster  
-He’s ready to tear up the house in search of you, but he’s surprised to find he can’t move. Looking down, he sees thick rope crudely wrapped around him, confining his arms to his torso  
-His ankles are in a similar state of restraint, rendering him a helpless heap on the ground  
-The sound of footsteps gets his attention, and he looks up to see you standing over him  
-Your expression is unreadable. “I was thinking of fucking you in your sleep, to give you a taste of your own medicine, but that seemed too merciful. You deserve to be completely aware of what’s about to happen to you.”  
-He jolts with surprise when you roll him over onto his front and start pulling his pants down. Then, he finds himself getting turned on  
-He’s never seen this dominant side of you and he just thinks it’s so sexy  
-McCree doesn’t see your desire to fuck him as any sort of revenge; rather, he thinks it’s a testament to your positive feelings towards him  
-After all, you could have ran the second you had him knocked out, but instead you stayed  
-You have to pause when he presents himself to you willingly and with a cocky grin  
-“Go on then, darling,” he goads you. “Show me a good time.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: could we have some yandere genji and 76 (separate) that’s fluffy while force feeding their s/o?
> 
> contains: force feeding, feederism

Genji Shimada

-While he has mostly come to terms with his cybernetic existence, he still misses a few simple pleasures from his human life  
-One of those things is definitely the food, specifically his favorite: a nice hot bowl of spicy miso ramen  
-He no longer has a need to eat, but he’d still like to indulge. That’s where you come in.  
-Genji can’t enjoy his favorite food on his own, but he gets enough of a kick out of having you eat instead  
-At first, it’s hard to get the slippery noodles into your mouth when faced with your wild resistance, but all it takes is a flick of his wrist and the gleam of his shuriken to scare you into compliance  
-Now he resets and decides to take it slow, cooing about how much you’ll enjoy this as he spoons the warm broth into your mouth. You accept the soup timidly, and he starts to escalate from there.  
-He feeds you some of the bamboo shoots and the noodles, and you even take a tiny nibble of the soft-boiled egg. Genji is practically salivating himself when the grease of the food coats your plump lips in a juicy sheen, and he licks his own lips as he raises a cut of pork to your mouth.  
-The pork was always his favorite part, so he didn’t skimp out when preparing this dish for you. There’s far more meat than a standard bowl of ramen should have, and he intends to have you finish it all.  
-He actually moans softly to himself when you take your first bite of the pork, as he can just imagine the way it melts like butter on your tongue. The thought is just so comforting, and he wants more of it, more quickly.  
-Genji starts feeding you at a faster pace than your rapidly bloating stomach can acclimate to, and you start trying to fight him off again  
-In an instant, he drops the chopsticks and snatches your throat. Your eyes are wide and pupils constricted with fear as a steely green stares back at you.  
-“Please, don’t act like this. Let me indulge myself in you.”

Soldier 76

-A hardened soldier and a no-nonsense type of man, he hardly gives into frivolous indulgences  
-And yet, whenever he looks at you, so soft and sweet, he becomes overwhelmed by the desire to treat you to something similarly lovely  
-It’s not easy for a wanted vigilante like himself to just waltz into a bakery and pick something out, but he risks it anyway for your sake  
-So when he returns with a decadent strawberry shortcake, you’re in no position to refuse  
-76 pulls you up into his lap with such ease that it’s like you weigh nothing at all  
-There’s a bit of uncharacteristic mirth in the way he opens up the cake box, so you try to sit still and behave. It isn’t often that he comes back to you in such a good mood, and you don’t want to -squander it.  
-Once the box is opened, the syrupy smell of candied strawberries rises up to your nose, immediately nauseating you. You try not to let it show on your face because you can tell how much this means to your captor.  
-He goes through the motions of cutting a large slice out of the cake, a questionable action since you know damn well he expects you to finish the entire thing anyway  
-A lick of frosting ends up on his thumb, which he wipes along your bottom lip and waits expectantly for you to lap up  
-He sinks a fork into the spongy cake and raises to your lips a piece that’s far too large for one bite. Regardless, you yield to his wishes and try to take it into your mouth as best you can. It’s as sickeningly sweet as you were expecting.  
-76 asks you how it tastes, and he wants an answer before you can even finish chewing. You manage to mumble out that it’s good.  
-While your mouth is open, he shovels in another too big bite and you nearly choke. Your protests for him to slow down and stop altogether die under layers of frosting.  
-76 doesn’t hear them as protests anyway. Just moans of pleasure because it tastes so good. “Only the sweetest for you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (Ignore this if you aren’t taking requests or if it’s been done before) what do you think the yandere would do if their S/O is fine with staying with them, but hates affection? Like, they’d glad make yandere food or talk to them, but when yandere wants to cuddle or kiss they move away and become instantly uncomfortable.
> 
> contains: medical play, coercion

D.Va

-One of her favorite ways to pass the time with you is, of course, by playing video games  
-She lives for that dazzling smile of yours, so she’s willing to throw a few games just to get to see it  
-You’re so cute, so unaware, and she wonders how long it’ll take you to realize she’s playing badly on purpose  
-As she’s staring at your smile and drinking in the joy on your face, she thinks about an expression that would suit you better: one of absolute wanton need  
-Tossing her controller aside, she moves closer to you without thinking and tries to pull you into a more intimate position  
-The change on your face is instantaneous. Your smile drops as you adopt a look of discomfort, clearly shying away from her advances.  
-Gingerly, you try to pry her hands off of you and meekly suggest returning to your game  
-Hana glowers at your lame attempt to reject her and easily overpowers you. She is a soldier, after all, and you don’t get in much physical activity as her prisoner.  
-When you try to voice your refusal, she shuts you up with a kiss. You struggle against her too much and she punishes you with a bite.  
-Hana picks her head up and peers down at you, your blood trickling down her bottom lip  
-“Sorry, cutie,” she snaps, her voice devoid of any affection to go along with the pet name. “I’m not going easy on you anymore.”

Mercy

-Angela first took you away because you clearly weren’t safe out in the world all on your own  
-To her surprise, you’re quick to blend seamlessly into the routine of her life. In other words, you don’t fight her like she was expecting you to.  
-It’s nice at first, this domestic life that the two of you share. But she quickly learns that this is all you’re interested in having with her.  
-She loves you, so it’s frustrating that you won’t let her express this in the ways she wants to: loving kisses, tight embraces, and a few acts that are a little more intimate.  
-Watching you recoil the second she reaches out to touch you just breaks her heart  
-She notices, however, that you only flinch away from touches with explicitly romantic undertones. So she finds a way around that.  
-“I’m worried about your physique,” Angela tells you one day, voice clinical and professional. “After all, you don’t get to go out as much as you used to. I think it would be best to let me examine you.”  
-And you’re trusting enough to agree to an informal physical, thinking nothing of how she strips you of your shirt and presses a stethoscope to your chest  
-You only see through her plot when her hand drops to your inner thigh  
-When you struggle, she easily seizes your throat between deceptively delicate and slender fingers  
-Her eyes are cold as her grip tightens and she pushes your legs apart  
-“I know what’s best for you, liebling.”

Brigitte Lindholm

-Growing up around men like Torbjörn and Reinhardt, she inevitably picked up their huge egos  
-Brigitte likes to protect others, but not as much as she likes the power trips that come with such actions  
-She convinces herself that she’s protecting you by kidnapping you from your daily life, and now she expects to reap the rewards of that decision  
-You almost seem genuinely grateful to her, always greeting her with a smile and learning to cook her favorite meals when she comes home from a long day of work  
-Her favorite thing to do is just come up behind you while you’re cooking and lean her chin on your shoulder (or if you’re short enough, the top of your head) with her strong arms wrapped around your waist  
-You express some discomfort at the contact every once in a while, but you never push her away  
-So Brigitte tries to see what kinds of touches she can get away with, experimentally slipping her hand beneath the hem of your pants  
-That alone earns her a violent reaction as you jolt and wiggle away in a firm refusal of her advances  
-Normally, Brigitte would back off and leave you be after such a display, but she can’t help but feel a bit entitled to you at this point  
-Especially after everything she’s done for you up to now  
-The food on the stove is abandoned as she grabs you by the waist and wrestles you down onto the counter  
-Her strength dwarfs yours and you’re completely subdued  
-A scowl like that on Brigitte’s typically friendly and serene face sends a jolt of fear down your spine  
-“Don’t be a brat,” she scolds you, “you owe me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I don't know if you are open for requests but I have had one of the worse 4 hours at work that consisted of still on edge with a panic attack so can I ask for Sombra and/or Solider 76 (don't need both) finding reader (s/o) curled up in a ball in the corner at work freaking out.
> 
> contains: panic attack

Sombra

-Sombra’s been watching you for a while now, and she’s just waiting for the right opportunity to take you  
-For the time being, she contents herself with simply monitoring your every move  
-She knows you don’t particularly enjoy your job, so she makes sure to keep a watchful eye over you especially when you’re at work  
-Hacking into the cameras set up at your workplace is child’s play, as is setting up a few extra, hidden ones to ensure that she can observe you at all angles  
-Watching you interact with customers and clients makes her see red for obvious reasons, but also because she knows that it’s taking its toll on you  
-To jump in right away and help you would be too risky. She has a very meticulous plan to eventually grab you and secure you elsewhere, but this is neither the time nor the place for it.  
-However, the second she sees you shutting down and retreating to the corner of the room in a state of fugue is enough to make her throw her own rules right out the fucking window  
-By the time Sombra gets to you, you’re too numb to ask who she is or how she got here. You just look up at her, wide-eyed and unable to speak.  
-When she sees how pitiful you look, she thinks back to the ungrateful customers who did this to you, and she has half a mind to go after them and make them pay with their blood. Her concern for your comfort eventually wins out, but she’s already thinking up ways to get revenge on your behalf.  
-She crouches down in front of you and tries to ease you into a state of compliance so she can lead you out undetected  
-“Come with me, _cariño_. I’ll take you somewhere safe.”

Soldier 76

-Every day that 76 has to watch you go to this job you hate is just another day he wishes he could swoop in and take you already  
-But it isn’t that simple, not when he’s a wanted vigilante with a pretty bounty on his head  
-He can’t risk associating himself with you before he can ensure your secure containment at a safehouse  
-But he still watches you. He finds that any interruption to his constant vigilance over you is the quickest way to irritate him. Watching over you like this not only ensures your safety, but also his sanity.  
-Of course, there are times when the things he sees also make his blood boil. Your line of work sticks you with the misfortune of dealing with shitty customers and clients who don’t appreciate what you do.  
-A particularly awful experience leaves you shaken, and 76′s chest feels tight when he watches you curl into yourself and shut down in the privacy of one of the backrooms. The sympathy he feels is short-lived, however, when it’s replaced by rage towards the person who made you feel this way.  
-Deep down, he knows that what you need the most right now is comfort. But his anger is on the forefront of his mind as he momentarily neglects his watch over you to pay your offender a visit.  
-The encounter is violent, but swift. Even though he’s dealt with them, 76 personally can’t calm down until he makes a mess of what remains.  
-Finally, when the adrenaline fades and his breathing steadies, he feels stable enough to return to you  
-He abandons his self-imposed rule of keeping his distance in favor of going to you to offer some comfort directly. You’re still on the edge of a panic attack when he gets back, but he feels confident that he has some news to put you at ease.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: May I request shy fem s/o who is starting to warm up to yandere jack and mccree (separately) and shyly asks if she can call them daddy? :3 love your writing!!
> 
> contains: daddy kink

Soldier 76

-76 is worried that, in taking you away, he scared you out of possibly reciprocating his love  
-After all, you’re such a sweet, delicate little thing, compared to his brooding and imposing nature  
-And he isn’t exactly subtle about his inclination towards violence  
-He’s been prone to lose his temper around you, but never with you. Still, you’ve witnessed firsthand the sort of damage he’s capable of.  
-Even when he gets you to cuddle up with him and reciprocate his touches, he’s never sure if your heart’s in it or if you’re still just acting out of fear  
-You only ever seem to show him affection when he asks for it, and never by your own willingness. It starts to make him feel insecure, like kidnapping you was a mistake. Not that he’d ever give you up, not now, not after everything that’s happened between you two.  
-But the anxiety and uncertainty of how you feel eats at him slowly  
-One evening, you’re nestled in his arms and running your fingertips between the dips of his muscles when you suddenly ask him this, and he’s just stunned  
-You explain that you were afraid of him at first, afraid of the violence he’s capable of, but you’ve come to learn that you’d never be subject to it  
-76 has been nothing but sweet to you since he took you away, and you understand now that he would only display his frightening strength against anyone threatening your safety  
-He realizes now that you weren’t afraid of his capabilities, but awestruck by them  
-So he holds onto you a little tighter and kisses your forehead, murmuring, “Of course, sweetheart. I’ll make sure you’re always safe.”

Jesse McCree

-You’re so quiet and skittish in the beginning that McCree’s worried he accidentally broke his little sweet pea  
-He doesn’t think he’s done anything to give you reason to fear him. He’s been nothing but a gentleman to you ever since you first caught his eye.  
-In those early days, he watched your every move, making sure no one with unsavory intentions was tailing you. Anyone who looked at you a funny way was personally dealt with, away from you, so you wouldn’t have to see that sort of violence.  
-McCree only shows you what he wants you to see. You don’t know a thing about his twisted dealings with the Deadlock gang, or his shady history with Blackwatch. All you know is the gentleman who saved you from a wretched, lonely lifestyle by keeping you all to himself.  
-Charm comes naturally to this man, and most people usually fall hook, line, and sinker for that attitude of his. But you’re just… quiet, and withdrawn.  
-It surprises even McCree when he realizes what a blow to his confidence your unresponsiveness is. He has some thick skin protecting his large ego, and you’ve somehow managed to get under his skin without uttering a single word.  
-He does everything in his power to make your new living situation with him more enjoyable, and while you never refuse, you never seem enthralled either  
-Just as he’s nearing the end of his rope, you start opening up to him. It’s only small things, like scooting a little bit closer to him on the couch or laughing softly when he says something funny. But to McCree, who feels like he’s been deprived of your affection for so long, these little things mean everything to him.  
-So when you shyly ask him for permission to call him Daddy, his heart is soaring. You’re finally starting to show him the love he knows you’ve been holding in all this time.  
-He even picks you up and spins you around, an easy feat for a man of his strength. “Wouldn’t have it any other way, baby girl.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Fem s/o losing bladder control and pissing her self out of fear (with Soldier, Mcree and Hanzo seperate)
> 
> contains: fear kink, omorashi/watersports, alcohol, chasing, violence

Jesse McCree

-He knows how to present himself with charisma, and how far he can go with a charming and disarming smile  
-To you, he’s nothing but a kind gentleman who insists on paying for all of your drinks. But, unbeknownst to you, you’re his everything, and he’s finally ready to claim you as such.  
-You end up drinking too much, and you’re too out of it to act once you realize something is horribly off about McCree  
-In spite of your growing fear and your instinct to distance yourself from the man, you can only manage to stagger out of the bar by clinging to his arm  
-By the time you build the courage to try to get away from him, you’re in a very isolated part of town. Your wobbly legs can only take you so far, and you know in your heart that McCree is having no trouble at all in catching up to you. In fact, he might just be letting you get a lead because he loves the chase.  
-You know this, but you can’t stop the swell of hope you feel when you look around and think you’ve lost him. But then you turn a corner, and McCree is already there, waiting for you.  
-The abrupt image of that sharp, ill-intentioned grin, bathed in the low light of a street lamp flickering overhead, shocks your already pounding heart and sends you flying backwards with a shriek  
-You stumble over yourself and bust up your ankle in the process of falling, leaving you in a disoriented heap on the ground. The sensation of liquid warmth pooling between your quivering legs just strips you of any remaining dignity.  
-Even in your current state, you catch McCree’s delight as he takes in the mess you’ve made of yourself. “Oh, darling,” he drawls, his voice sugary sweet and saturated with artificial sympathy. You don’t miss the subtle way in which he palms himself through his pants. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Hanzo Shimada

-Living up to Hanzo’s expectations for you is difficult. Dealing with his temper when you can’t meet his ideals right away is even worse.  
-Ever since he first took you away, he’s kept you on a tight leash and an ever tighter regimen to transform you into his perfect lover  
-He wants you poised but modest, well-spoken but reticent, admired by everyone but existing for his purposes only  
-As far as you can tell, you haven’t been in his captivity for long, but the way the days drag on under his ‘tutelage’ makes you feel like you’ve been here for decades  
-He’s heavy-handed with physical discipline, but he seldom shows you affection of equal magnitude on the off-chance that you actually manage to please him  
-At this point, you think you’re used to his cruelty and callousness, and that there’s nothing he can do to you that you haven’t already endured before  
-Unknown to you, you’re just a ticking time bomb of pent-up emotion that only needs one solid push to be set off  
-That push comes in the form of a particularly harsh beating when you fail to meet Hanzo’s expectations yet again  
-You’re curled up on the ground, cowering from his relentless blows, and the terror of your dilemma is enough to make you temporarily lose control of yourself  
-The moment Hanzo sees that stain spreading from between your legs, he jumps back with his lip curled in disgust  
-On the one hand, you’re relieved that the trauma has stopped, but on the other, you’re mortified and frightened as to how your captor will respond  
-You’re relieved for the time being but dreading your future punishment when he backs off, leaving you only with biting words. “Absolutely repulsive. Have you no shame?”

Soldier 76

-76 knows he’s an intimidating guy, and he’d absolutely be lying if he said he didn’t get something out of the power trips he frequently experiences in his control over you  
-He wants to love you, and he does; it’s just that he can only show it through this twisted dominance  
-As long as you’re a good little girl and you behave the way he wants you to, there’s no reason to fear him. He would never do anything to hurt you.  
-But god, if he didn’t get off on the fact that he could, and the fact that you’re aware of it too  
-It’s more mental for 76 than anything else. He likes that your submission comes from fear of what he could do to you rather than anything he’d actually done. In his mind, somehow, that fear translates to reverence and awe, something he hadn’t been treated with since his Strike Commander days.  
-He also wants you to fear him by your own imagination; occasionally, he’ll remind you of just how intimidating he is by means of holding you a little too tightly or by raising his voice. But for the most part, it’s up to you to remember that fear, and mind him.  
-But it all backfires one day. You’re so aware of your fear for him that you know you can’t live like this anymore, so you try to make a break for it. You actually make it pretty far into some nearby woods before he catches up to you.  
-All that’s left in his wake is destruction in the form of felled trees, brought down by his bare hands. The sight of this combined with his booming voice makes you drop to your knees on the spot, paralyzed by fear.  
-He’s trembling with rage as he storms over to you, but something gives him pause and momentarily eases his wrath. From your place on the ground, you look up at him with wide, doe-like eyes. Your inner thighs are steadily being coated by a growing dark spot.  
-Experimentally, he raises a hand and you instinctively flinch. The rush of this latest power trip almost calms him down completely. Almost.  
-He can’t relax until he has you secured, so he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder, pretending to be disgusted by your momentary loss of control. “Jesus, kid. This is why you need me to take care of you.”  
-But in reality, he’s grinning under his mask. Your little accident is direct fuel to his pride.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: How would prefall!Jack, Gabe and Ana -separately- kidnap a SO that's a very important and almost vital part of OW or BW. Fake their deaths, even if it might negatively affect the organization? Blackmail them just enough so they can't leave or leave them, but let them do their work? Keep their possessiveness at bay for the sake of OW? Other methods?
> 
> contains: obsession, kidnapping

Gabriel Reyes

-As head of Overwatch’s covert ops division, he’s basically required to know everything about everyone.  
-So, it’s customary for him to run formal background checks on potential recruits.  
-He’s had his eye on you from when you first joined, and you’ve been on the up and up ever since.  
-With all the success you’re seeing, it’s only a matter of time before you rise in the ranks and potentially land yourself somewhere he can’t reach, like in a high-ranking Overwatch position that would remove you from his direct command.  
-He digs up every piece of dirt on you that he can find to prevent that from happening. Even the details that aren’t particularly incriminating are committed to memory; every single thing about you is valuable in his eyes.  
-Unfortunately, you haven’t made it easy to find anything that could threaten your career. You’re clean as a whistle, and the thought that he has nothing with which to chain you down makes Gabriel’s chest tighten with a surge of panic.  
-It isn’t beyond his realm of abilities to… make some magic happen and tarnish your reputation with artificial filth. He’ll come up with any rumor or scandal to clip your wings just enough to ensure you won’t fly too high without him.

Ana Amari

-She often goes unnoticed, serving as second-in-command to the glittering Strike Commander Morrison, but she doesn’t have a problem with that. In fact, it often works to her advantage.  
-While there are still eyes on her, she isn’t nearly as heavily scrutinized as Jack, so she has a little more freedom to do as she pleases. And she does.  
-Right now, you’re in a good spot in the organization. Good enough at what you do to receive praise for it, but not so good that you’d get promoted and shipped off to an Overwatch base elsewhere.  
-Ana will never let you get that far. The moment she hears whispers of such a promotion in the works, she’s quick to execute her counterattack.  
-Faking a person’s death, especially someone so visible and highly regarded, would be a messy venture for anyone who lacks Ana’s clean and calculated precision. Just as she never hesitates to take a shot, she doesn’t hesitate to make sure you’ll be hers forever.  
-When news of your mission gone awry and your resulting ‘death’ comes forth, she makes sure you receive nothing short of the highest posthumous honors and accolades. Truly, you’d served Overwatch with all your heart and soul, and she would be remiss not to acknowledge that.  
-But your service to the organization, to the rest of the world, is finished now. Now, you only need to serve her.

Jack Morrison

-For Jack, the need to kidnap you and hide you away from the rest of the world isn’t too intense. The only thing he needs to be assured of is his absolute control over you.  
-That control is more mental than it is physical. He already knows he has the means to contain you and physically keep you all to himself; what he really wants is for you to prove your loyalty to him with minimal coercion on his part.  
-The fact that you choose to submit to him, or rather, your knowledge that you have no choice but to submit to him is more valuable than locking you up. Because it means that you belong to him wholly: mind, body, and soul.  
-He can sit back and watch you interact with other agents and still keep a cool head, because he knows that you’re his no matter what.  
-You’re prone to forgetting this every now and again, but you always give him the opportunity to remind you of your place when you inevitably come crawling back to receive your punishment.  
-Ultimately, he’s unconcerned about whether the strain you suffer as a result of this back and forth routine will negatively impact the organization. Even though you’re truly an integral part of Overwatch, he convinces himself that they only think of you as another cog in the machine. They’ll find someone else to do your job if ever you can’t.  
-But to him, you’re everything, and you can’t be easily replaced. It’s an endearing sentiment on its surface, but beneath that, he finds that there just isn’t anyone else who obeys his every command quite like you do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Not gonna lie I saw an ask like this and it sparked something: A noble princess reader who’s disappointed in her “knight” for kidnapping her or raping her. I’m thinking Brigitte, Hanzo, or young 76. But if you have any other character you’d see fit (literally anyone, I love your writing) feel free to go crazy!
> 
> contains: noncon, kidnapping

Brigitte Lindholm

-You’re immediately captivated by the sight of your valiant knight in shining armor coming to your rescue.  
-The gold details of her armor shine brighter than the sun, and you think it’s love at first sight. All you can do is watch as she easily dispatches the evil dragon that was imprisoning you.  
-Your heart is pounding both from the adrenaline of it all and from how heroic your knight is. She bravely took on the beast all by herself, and conquered it to free you. How can you possibly repay her?  
-Once the dragon is dead and your knight has time to catch her breath, you gingerly approach her and wipe the sweat from her brow with a silk handkerchief. Her expression is neutral as she peers down at you, but you can only imagine that you’re staring back with nothing short of absolute admiration.  
-Timidly taking one of her gloved hands into yours, you promise her the highest honors from your family of nobles. She’ll be hailed not only as a hero to you, but a hero to the entire nation. Monuments will be erected in her honor; you’ll even have a national holiday mandated in her name.  
-You realize eventually that you’re rambling, but only to keep your attention off the way your heart is throbbing inside your ribcage.  
-By the time you stop talking, Brigitte is looking down at you with a gentle smile and you can feel your face grow hot.  
-Then her hand tightens around yours, and you don’t expect to be abruptly thrown down face first into your plush mattress. Stunned, you look back and see her shucking off her armor, which suddenly seems so dull now that dark storm clouds have rolled in front of the sun.  
-It isn’t long before she moves on to you, prowling on top of you and tugging brutishly at your gown.  
-Any illusion of love you’d experienced up until that moment dies in your chest. No longer receptive to any of her touches, you start shaking your head no and begging her to stop.  
-She shuts you up with a strong palm over your lips and leans in close, her once gentle and loving face now looking positively wicked. “Sorry. Glory’s not enough of a reward for me.”

Jack Morrison

-The longer you remain in captivity, the longer the days seem to drag on. In your lonely cell, you’ve been carving tallies into the stone walls that surround you. At this point, you’ve already given up on keeping count.  
-Your only view of the outside world exists in a small window, one you have to stand on your tip toes to reach. Often, you find yourself peering out and wondering how much, if anything, has changed since you were taken away. You think about your family, and whether or not they’re still trying to find you. It’s been so long.  
-Once you hear the footsteps of the beast containing you, however, you quickly jump back into bed. When he catches you looking outside, he’s even angrier with you than usual.  
-Before you can pull the sheets over your head and feign sleep, your captor arrives, staring back at you from the other side of the bars that trap you in this room. Half in bed and half out of it, you hold his gaze, despite the feeling of your heart preparing to leap into your throat.  
-Jack just smiles, and it sends a shiver down your spine. The sight of it always makes you remember the day you first met, though you’ve tried time and time again to erase the memory entirely.  
-He’d come to you under the guise of being a knight sent to save you from the dragon that held you hostage. He managed that much, but he failed to mention his intentions of keeping you all to himself rather than returning you to the kingdom.  
-You’re still imprisoned, but to a different beast now. When you look at his golden hair and brilliant blue eyes and deceptively kind smile, you can’t help but wonder: how could a man who looks so much the part of Prince Charming actually be the real monster in disguise?  
-You know his intentions before he can even get into your cell, and you’re already backed up in the corner and begging him no, please, stop–  
-But you’re no match for his strength. After all, the man subdued a dragon just to steal you away and keep your for his own twisted purposes. He easily hoists you up into his strong arms and throws you back into bed.  
-You’re already crying when he gets on top of you, and he just leans down to lick the tears away. “Don’t cry, princess. There’s nothing to fear anymore, now that I have you.”

Hanzo Shimada

-You know that, in your situation, beggars can’t be choosers. You know that you should be thankful to this valiant knight for charging in to save you from your captivity, even if his eyes are cold and he doesn’t smile when he looks at you.  
-You’re grateful to him, but you’re also intimidated by this standoffish man.  
-You watch quietly from the sidelines as he dispatches the fierce dragons that have kept you imprisoned for so long. He’s so graceful and elegant in his moves that it doesn’t even look like a battle. It looks like a dance.  
-More than anything, it appears that the dragons are yielding to him rather than dying by his hand. But somehow, his mastery over these beasts doesn’t inspire awe in you. It just makes you feel uneasy, like there might be something off about your shining knight.  
-However, this gnawing feeling in the pit of your stomach doesn’t change the fact that you’re free because of this man. Now alone with him, you timidly approach and begin expressing your gratitude in a small, tentative voice.  
-He startles you by suddenly grabbing your wrist and pulling you close. The proximity of your body and his makes your heart pound, more out of a strange feeling of dread rather than hopeful anticipation. His steel-like eyes stare you down with the intensity of a hawk.  
-When he doesn’t say anything, you grow uncomfortable in the silence and begin gingerly pulling away from him.  
-That’s when he reacts, curling his fingers around your arm into a painful grip that would have made you cry out if you weren’t too stunned to even open your mouth.  
-Once you gain the sense to scream, his free hand snaps up and grabs you by the jaw. He has you angled to look directly into his cold, uncaring eyes.  
-“As a noble, I need someone whose blood is worthy to mingle with mine. Blood that is exquisite enough to pass down to an heir,” he murmurs, and you can barely hear him over your thudding heart. “My pets did a good job in detaining you while I determined if you were the one.”  
-Suddenly his mastery over the dragons makes sense, and you realize you weren’t in nearly as much danger with them as you are with this man right now. You’re near tears when his grip becomes stronger still.  
-Hanzo senses your fear and, rather than attempt to calm you down, smiles. It’s a wicked smile, almost a sneer, compounded by his cruel words: “You should know, my nobility doesn’t extend to my morals. I will take you by force if you choose to resist.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: How would the BW crew (separately) punish a Reader that is not only trying to escape, but also quite smart about it. She is not constantly rebelling, but learned what they like and what they don't to manipulate them. And it wouldn't be hard to crush her until she begs for mercy, problem is the yanderes are head overs in love with her, and hope that one day she learns that her place and love belong to them. They want her to want them, so most brutal gory punishment are out of the question.
> 
> contains: noncon, kidnapping

Moira O’Deorain

-She’s a scientist, a researcher, and there’s no room for frivolous sentimentality in her laboratory.  
-And yet, you’re the most puzzling phenomenon she has yet to crack, simply because of these trifling feelings that fill her chest when she looks at you.  
-Beneath her affection is a deep-seated dissatisfaction. No matter what she does to accommodate you, you just won’t stay put. You’re always trying to leave her. And when she confronts you, you somehow manage to tug at her heartstrings in such a way that makes her feel like a fool.  
-It’s troublesome to deal with a specimen that won’t cooperate, so she should have no qualms with threatening you with vivisection to get you to submit. But just the mere thought of hurting you is enough to make her stomach churn.  
-When Moira catches herself being stopped by her own conscience, she’s shocked. Somehow, you’ve managed to endear yourself to her to the point of no longer being a lab specimen. You’re… important to her.  
-The realization gives her pause, but not for long. Rather than explore the implications of this change of heart, she just confirms to herself how imperative it is to keep you by her side. Vivisection is too drastic a measure. Perhaps she can start small, by reinforcing the locks.

Genji Shimada

-His life has been wrought with nothing but pain and frustration ever since Blackwatch robbed him of a clean death, and he turns those feelings of rage outwards onto you, his favorite outlet.  
-You’re his favorite for good reason: you know when to keep your mouth shut and let him take you, and you know how to comfort him when he’s too in his own head to take out his anger on you.  
-Genji doesn’t know when or how it’s happened, but at some point, you’ve managed to crawl under his skin and into his circuitry. He can’t look at you and see you as just a means for him to vent his rage anymore. He genuinely cares about you.  
-Once he has that epiphany, he falls hard. He’s still rough with you, but it’s equal parts passion and possessiveness, leaving no room for mere frustration. Every bruise and biting kiss is a testament to the fact that you’re his.  
-Though, the lines of ownership have blurred somewhat. He feels like a slave to your affection, and it’s jarring. When you lavish him in love and coo sweet nothings at him, he can’t help but wonder who, between the two of you, is really the captor and the captive.  
-When this thought plants itself in his mind, he learns to raise his guard a little around you. He loves you, but he’s wary. He feels like there’s nothing in his life that he has control over, so he needs to ensure that, at the very least, he’s still got you.

Jesse McCree

-Of the four of them, he’s the easiest to butter up. Despite his rough-and-tumble demeanor, he’s soft at heart, and he wants nothing more than to cuddle up with his sweetie.  
-You do well to give him what he wants, when he wants it, and often without even having to be told. You’re a smart one, having easily picked up on every little nuance in his mood and knowing how to respond to each one. McCree takes pride in your intuitive nature and your willingness to please him until he realizes it might not be your only motive.  
-He doesn’t want to believe that you have ill intentions behind your sweet kisses and loving words, but he’s no fool. He doesn’t just turn a blind eye to the steps you’ve taken towards an escape, no matter how small they are. A punishment is in order.  
-But the problem is, he doesn’t know how to punish you. You’re his angel, and he’d be damned to lay a violent hand on something so divine. He has to find a way to keep you in line that’s both gentle and effective.  
-Ultimately he decides to kill you with kindness, smother you with genuine love. His logic is that you just need a reminder of how much he cares about you and then, you’ll never want to leave him.  
-You’re normally the one initiating affection and setting the pace, so you’re understandably stiff in response to McCree’s sudden advances. He doesn’t sense your discomfort, however. He just thinks you’re tense with anticipation.  
-“Darling,” he murmurs, pushing you down and prowling on top of you. “I’m gonna make you feel so damn good you ain’t ever gonna wanna leave this bed.”

Gabriel Reyes

-For someone who so desperately wants to love and be loved, Gabriel keeps his heart very guarded. He wants you, obviously, but he can’t trust you to be anything more than a captive at this point in time. He doesn’t want to throw himself at you all at once just to get hurt in the end.  
-The only thing that can soothe his paranoia is time. The longer you stay put with him and behave, the quicker his walls come down.  
-For a while, everything is perfect. You’re exactly the little lover Gabriel wants you to be, and he subsequently makes the mistake of getting too comfortable with you. You forget your place because he’s forgotten it himself.  
-Your minor transgressions aren’t enough to incite violence, even though something in his blood screams at him to reprimand you in a physical manner. He suppresses the urge to obey that command and instead subjects you to a hard reset.  
-All the trust, all the privileges you’ve earned from your good behavior have now been stripped. You’re right back where you started on day one.  
-You plead with him and beg for forgiveness, claiming that your impulses to try to escape were just momentary lapses in judgment. It’s sloppy, the way you try to guilt him by saying how much you love him and asking him if he still feels the same.  
-Of course he still loves you. He just doesn’t trust you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Could you please write about Brigitte (separated, not that i even know if you do poly) Fareeha forcing themselves for a while on their fem s/o who also happens to be a virgin but without really doing anything, when they lose patience who would go slow and who would fuck them senseless?
> 
> contains: noncon

Brigitte Lindholm

-Her apparent kindness and compassion is more of an ill-fitting mask than anything else, but only when it comes to you.  
-She know exactly how to carry herself around other people, but there’s just something about you that makes her lose herself. Rather than scare her, the feeling is actually quite exhilarating. It makes her want more and more of you.  
-You’re such a sweetheart, so quiet and shy. Any time Brigitte makes subtle advances, you back away the slightest bit. You’re playing hard to get and she’s ready to chase.  
-She likes you, a lot. She wants to be sweet and gentle with you because she knows it’s what you deserve, but she forgets her own strength sometimes, especially with you. You’re practically dwarfed by her size and she also tends to forget about her size advantage when ‘flirting’ with you.  
-You have to physically shove her away just to get her to back off when she starts getting too handsy with you. She isn’t moved by you, but rather, by her own confusion that you’re rejecting her.  
-You firmly tell her that you’re not interested in her like that, and it all comes out from there: how she’s made you uncomfortable for a while now, and that you’d rather she stop trying to see you like this. -It completely shatters Brigitte’s illusion of you. All this time she thought you were holding back because you were shy, so the truth that you actually don’t like her at all nearly breaks her heart.  
-Before that happens, however, she acts out of anger. She’s been infatuated with you for so long that she feels entitled to you at this point, and she’s going to take what she thinks she deserves.  
-Before you know it, she has you in a confined space with one hand clapped over your mouth and the other working furiously to get you out of your clothes. When her hand slips under your panties and between your legs, you tearfully cry out from beneath her palm that you’re a virgin in the hopes that it will deter her.  
-It has just the opposite effect. She’s even more eager to have you now, and she isn’t going to be nice about it.

Fareeha Amari

-Her vision is sharp like her mother’s when she spots you one day and decides that you’re the one she wants.  
-The steps she takes in approaching you are similarly calculated and careful. You’re so shy and skittish it feels like anything could scare you off, and she doesn’t want to let you get away.  
-Fareeha doesn’t rush or force her way into your life. She finds a way to become a part of it naturally, and then her presence persists. Even in the face of her infatuation with you, she takes great care not to make you uneasy. She’d be furious with herself if she scared you off after all the effort she put into getting this close to you in the first place.  
-But she can’t help but notice that you never seem to be quite as into her as she is you. She chalks it up to merely your quiet nature preventing you from being open with her, but even that line of reasoning only serves to upset her. She’s given you so much of herself in an effort to establish a connection and you can’t even open up to her a little bit?  
-This sense of imbalance is the only thing that makes her lose her patience. Had it been literally anything else, she could have handled it, but she can’t stand the idea of giving and giving without ever having the chance to take.  
-When she does try to take you, she’s smooth in doing so. She tries to put you at ease, tries to be gentle but firm in expressing that you’re going to give her what she wants.  
-As she predicted, you’re not too keen on the idea, and in your panic you frantically blurt out that you’re a virgin. Hearing that finally makes Fareeha slow down again and remember that the goal is to not make you uneasy.  
-That you’ve long since crossed the threshold of discomfort in Fareeha’s presence seems to be something she won’t even consider. She _wants_ you, whether you want her to or not.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: god im so needy for pee stuff now haha. how would 76, mccree, and reyes respond to their s/o embarrassingly asking to be peed on?
> 
> contains: omorashi/watersports

Soldier 76

-Of the three of them, he’s probably the hardest to convince. He just can’t wrap his head around the appeal of it all, but he’s willing to try anything once for you, especially after he sees that you’re really into it.  
-After the initial talk where you express what you’d like to try and you both establish your boundaries, the idea of incorporating a little watersports in the bedroom falls from the forefront of his mind until the next time you get intimate with each other.  
-He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, stripping off his uniform and unloading the day’s various stressors when you straddle his lap. Your arms circle around his thick neck as you pull him into an intense kiss.  
-Once his shirt is off, you trail kisses down his neck, sternum, and abdomen until you slide down on your knees and begin undoing his belt.  
-Expecting you to suck him off, 76 just sits back and lets you take the initiative. However, you stop abruptly at one point, warranting a curious look from the older man. Your expression is neutral as your hands hover over the bulge in his underwear, but the glint in your eyes tells him everything you’re too embarrassed to bring up again.  
-You’ve effectively roused him into such a state of arousal that he doesn’t think twice about standing up and giving you what you want.  
-It’s not the first time you’ve been on your knees before him, but something about this is different. The look on your face as he pulls out his cock is unlike anything he’s ever seen before. You’re not just anticipating - you look like you’re worshipping him with your eyes, and it makes his heart thump.  
-The way you moan when the first drop hits your face is almost enough to satisfy him completely. You open your mouth and let his piss pool there before letting it waterfall down your bare torso, and your hands come up to rub yourself down with it. Like you can’t get enough.  
-76 is starting to see the appeal. You turn your head away from him for a split second and his free hand snatches you by your hair, angling you back up to get an eyeful of his smirk and still leaking cock. -“Eyes on me, sweetheart.”

Jesse McCree

-Oh, this dirty boy is into it.  
-He’s actually quite glad you proposed it, because it’s something he’s wanted to try for a while but felt it wasn’t his place to ask.  
-It’s a bit awkward at first, just because it’s so different and new for the two of you, but the first-time jitters fade away with ease when he sees how much you’re enjoying yourself, and the sight has him enraptured.  
-From then on, watersports are a regular part of your sex life. McCree’s fine with either giving or receiving, but he finds that you seem to vastly prefer when he pisses on you.  
-He already has a gifted tongue when it comes to dirty talk, but the discovery of this fetish of yours makes his job that much easier. It’s equal parts praise and degradation, all for you.  
-He’s the sort of lover who will be rough when you explicitly ask him to be, but your positive response to this type of degradation unleashes his sadistic side, as subconscious as it is.  
-Acting within your boundaries, he likes to catch you off-guard.  
-He loves pissing on you when you’re in the middle of enthusiastically sucking him off. There’s something about the serene look on your face, eyes closed as you focus solely on pleasuring him, and the sudden disruption of that peace when your eyes blow wide open as something hot fills your mouth.  
-Your lips clumsily slide off his dick and you spit out his piss, your cheeks flushed with embarrassment but lust as well.  
-It isn’t long before your mouth is back on the head of his dick, lapping up everything you can. McCree can’t decide what stimulation he likes best: the obscene sounds of your moans over the lascivious flow of piss, the sight of it trickling down your bare body, or the feeling of your tongue wrapping around the head of his cock.  
-The pressure in his stomach subsides as he empties his bladder, but a new pressure quickly builds itself as you continue to lavish his cock with very enthusiastic attention.  
-With a grunt, he spurts his load all over your face, and you lap it up with just as much fervor. Then, with a satisfied smile, he decides that what he likes best about this new addition to your sex life is the mess of it all.

Gabriel Reyes

-While he’s caught off-guard by your request, he isn’t opposed. He’s neither repulsed nor particularly aroused by the idea of watersports, but your interest piques his interest too. You discuss it with him more and he’s open to trying it out the next time you get intimate.  
-As it turns out, it isn’t long before then. One lazy morning in bed, he gathers you up in his arms and holds you close against his chest, wanting to cuddle you more than anything but quickly understanding that you have something else in mind when you grind your ass against his crotch.  
-It certainly helps perk him up, and he watches you pull the seat of your panties aside to give him access to your already soaking pussy. He follows your lead and yanks his sweats down just enough to rest his cock against the swell of your ass.  
-He tends to you briefly with his fingers just to ensure that you’re stretched before nudging the head of his cock against your lips. You mewl softly at the stretch and he lets out a low growl at the slight resistance of your walls. He just gives a few slow, sweet thrusts to help you acclimate before putting a little more force into it.  
-Your muted, half-asleep moans start sounding more lively as he rocks your body forward with each thrust. The more worked up he gets, the tighter his grip becomes on the flesh of your thighs and the deeper his teeth sink into your shoulder.  
-You look back at him like you want to ask him for something, but your nerves won’t let you say it. Thankfully, Gabe can already tell what’s on your mind and he puts you at ease with an understanding nod and a kiss.  
-His movements slow for a moment, but the lost sensation is replaced with the feeling of hot liquid filling you. You breathe out a shaky moan that quickly becomes a pitching whine when he starts moving again. It isn’t long before you both reach very satisfying peaks. You both conclude that the mess you’ve made of your sheets was absolutely worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Can you do McCree/Genji who tries to make a good impression and be all suave with a reader and it doesn’t go as intended, so they just go yandere in that moment?
> 
> contains: noncon, kidnapping

Jesse McCree

-A man with McCree’s charm and wit rarely has to beg for the things he wants, so he can’t even wrap his head around the idea of being rejected.  
-Because he’s already decided that he wants you, he doesn’t take your very firm hints that you’re not interested and instead continues trying to talk you into his bed for the night. He even waves over the bartender to buy you a drink, only backing off when you tell him in no uncertain terms that you don’t want to go home with him.  
-He relents only because of how stunned he is by your staunch refusal, and his astonishment gives you just enough time to gather your things in a huff and move to a different part of the bar.  
-McCree is left to wonder why you would react so harshly to his harmless flirting, obsessing over your reasons for the better part of the evening. Fueled by shot after shot from the bar, he comes to the conclusion that you’re just playing hard-to-get, and he definitely wants to win tonight.  
-His gaze is cold determination as he stares you down for the rest of your time here. Intoxicated by the liquor and his inexplicable desire to have what he apparently can’t, he slinks out after you take your leave.  
-You must have left the bar specifically to get away from him, as you break into a sprint the instant you notice he’s followed you. Even while experiencing a slight buzz, McCree closes the distance between you and him with relative ease.  
-Once he traps you in a lonely alleyway, you’re a far cry from the cold and standoffish prude he encountered in the bar. Now, you’re being a sweetheart and minding your manners as you beg him to leave you alone.  
-Physically having you here in his hands brings a giddy smile to his face, and he realizes it’s because he never wants to let you go again.

Genji Shimada

-Generally, Genji always aims to be objective and professional when it comes to work. As emotional as Overwatch’s recall is for everyone involved, he tries not to let his feelings cloud his efficiency.  
-This mindset is out the window the moment he lays eyes on you, a new and fresh-faced recruit who always admired Overwatch and aspired to be a part of it one day.  
-Seeing you is something like love at first sight for him, but he obviously can’t approach you with that. Instead, he takes things slow and tries to get to know you first. You’re receptive to his efforts, but only on a level of politeness. You’re not engaged, nor do you seem particularly interested in forming any sort of relationship with him.  
-He thinks about how sociable and open he was when he was younger and tries to tap back into that energy, but an obstacle that prevents him from doing so now is his cybernetic appearance. Though he’s worked through most of his insecurities, some doubts still linger, and they’re only amplified by your tendency to keep him at arm’s length.  
-Genji can’t calm himself down. The only way he can think to do so is by lashing out and taking what he wants, just like he did when he was running amok in Blackwatch.  
-You’re not standoffish anymore once he gets his hands on you. In fact, you’re quite attentive and compliant now that you find yourself in a small, windowless room not unlike a prison cell.  
-It’s obvious you’re trying to keep your cool, but you can’t hide your fear from him. Genji has calmed down considerably now that he’s finally able to claim you as his own, and he’s sure you’ll be able to share his feelings soon enough.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Because Soldier 24 skin makes me weak how about some HC of Reyes and Morrison (separate) durning SEP and a very innocent/submissive crush of theirs that happens to be a nurse that catches their eye and bring out their darker side (Also best of luck on finishinng your Semester! this can wait also)
> 
> contains: noncon

You’re a young, bright-eyed nurse fresh out of school and hoping to make a difference in the world, especially in such hard times. Initially, you’d wanted to work closely with the weak and the sick, to nurse them back to health and help them get back on their feet. But you had to go where the money was if you wanted to survive, and your job search led you to a government program that concerned itself with super soldiers. The people you work with are intimidating for a multitude of reasons, but two in particular scare you the most.

Soldier: 24

-On top of being handsome enough to bring some heat to your cheeks every time he visited for a checkup, Reyes had the charisma and humor to put you quite at ease around him. At the beginning, anyway.  
-Lately, you’d noticed the soldier getting a bit handsy with you. Nothing beyond a pat on the head or an arm briefly wrapped around your waist, but it still struck you with an odd feeling you couldn’t identify. So you just assumed it was a strange sort of happiness that he was recognizing and commending your efforts.  
-Now you’re feeling hot under the collar as he strips his shirt off in front of you, getting ready to have you listen to his heart and lungs. As you move in with your stethoscope, you explain that you need to check for any abnormalities that might have been caused by his latest dose of the enhancement serum.  
-You aren’t even aware of the lack of space between you two until Reyes chuckles and you look up, immediately feeling two inches tall beneath his half-lidded gaze. When you apologize and try to move away, his strong arms just wrap around your waist and pull you close, so close that you can feel a particular hardness beneath his military fatigues.  
-“Are you really that naive or are you just being coy?” he asks in a husky tone, and his question is apparently rhetorical since he’s kissing you immediately afterwards.  
-Stethoscope abandoned, your hands fly to his bare chest to try to push him away. Your will weakens significantly when his hand finds itself beneath the waistband of your pants and directly between your legs. When he touches you, you’re unmistakably aroused.  
-“Come on. A nurse is supposed to take care of me, right?” he questions, still playing with you. You moan and your legs buckle under his deft touches. “Looks like you need someone to take care of you too. Let’s help each other out.”  
-The better he makes you feel, the more inclined you are to give in. You just accept everything he throws at you, lying down as he says and allowing him to take your clothes off. His hands on your skin makes you feel tingly all over, and you realize that having him touch you inspires feelings far dirtier than mere happiness.

Soldier: 76

-The soldier enhancement program seems to have no shortage of handsome men, evident in the golden-haired and rugged-faced Morrison. However, he isn’t as friendly or easygoing as Reyes. He’s a bit of an arrogant man.  
-He has a tendency to mistreat those he considers to be beneath him. You don’t know if he’s always been like this, or if the hormones of the enhancement serum hit him more severely than it did others. Regardless, you try to be amicable with everyone you come across, and Morrison is no exception.  
-You feel like your friendliness pays off, because he doesn’t seem to look at you with a sneer the same way he looks at everyone else. You think he’s smiling, but only because you don’t know any better to realize it’s a smirk. Meanwhile, you don’t even notice the lecherous way his eyes trail up and down your body any time you and he cross paths.  
-The way he talks to you, too, is very different from how he talks to others. He’s a natural-born leader, always ready to bark orders and take charge when necessary. But when he talks to you, saying how cute you are and how he’s always looking forward to checkups with you, you feel special. There’s something about the way he seemingly puts you above all others simply by showing you a kindness no one else gets to experience.  
-Because you feel like you’re somewhat special to him, it makes you lower your guard. You’re not wary whenever Morrison is around, when, in fact, you should be.  
-You’re leaving a separate division of the med bay after having reported to one of the doctors when someone grabs you suddenly and drags you into a tight, empty store closet. It’s dimly lit, so your eyes need a moment to adjust to the dark and find your assailant.  
-His golden hair catches under the flickering overhead light bulb and you can’t help but gasp upon finding that it was Morrison who crammed you in here. When you open your mouth to ask for an explanation, he silences you with his own.  
-You try to fight him off as best you can, but you’re just no match for a super soldier who isn’t holding back any of his strength. You whimper pitifully as his bruising grip squeezes your wrists and forces you into absolute submission.  
-“Just behave,” he commands, and the gravel of his voice sends heat directly between your legs. He seems to see the effect he has on you, as it brings a wide smirk to his face. “And be of use to me.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: yosh! bratty subs unite!! Can we get some hcs about any ow!yandere character you want with a bratty sub?? Please, I struggle finding fics or hcs for bratty subs ;-;
> 
> contains: rough sex

Soldier 76

-His punishments suggest that he can’t stand brats, but he’ll never admit that he gets a twisted kick out of putting them in their place. It’s all just a power trip for him.  
-He’ll let you disrespect him just enough to make it that much sweeter when he has your belly across his lap and the swell of your ass in the palm of his hand.  
-76 doles out punishments proportional to your fuck-ups. Mouthing off again? He’ll shove his cock down your throat until the only thing you can even think to say is ‘sorry’. Refusing to follow orders? He’ll edge you over and over again just to leave you hanging no matter how much you beg for him to finish you off already.  
-But he fears that, one day, his punishments might be too effective and you might actually learn how to behave. If you were to stop being a brat, then the game would end, and that’s no fun for anyone involved. So he purposely lets you slip up every once in a while just so he can step in and correct you.

Reinhardt Wilhelm

-For him, there’s something endearing about your bratty behavior. You’re all bark and no bite, and to a man of his size and strength, you might as well just be some yappy pet who needs to be trained.  
-Reinhardt is somewhat similar to 76 in this regard, but he’s less conscious of it. While 76 knows what he likes and goes for it, Reinhardt genuinely seems to think he’s making you honest.  
-It astounds you how ignorant he is to his own body, to the way his skin flushes at every contact with yours or how his breath hitches every time he gets your complaints to turn into moans. How could such an obvious power kink go unnoticed by the one who has it?  
-Then, one afternoon when he has you bent over his lap, you can feel a very prominent bulge poking up against your belly. You look over your shoulder with tears in your eyes, the product of being spanked ruthlessly for the better part of an hour, and almost flinch when you find his eyes already on you. They’re clouded with a hungry lust you’ve never seen on him before, and it hints that he’s more aware of his preferences than you’d initially thought.

Gabriel Reyes

-Of this trio, he’s the only one who might actually end up being whipped by his own brat. The stress of his job and the constant feeling of being unrecognized is remedied, somehow, by your reliance on him.  
-Gabriel would very quickly find himself a slave to your every word and mood. You make him feel loved whenever he does something that pleases you, but you’re quick to take it all away the moment he does something even slightly unsatisfactory.  
-Your temperamental nature is a recipe for disaster when combined with the constant instability he already feels in every aspect of his life, but he can’t bring himself to give you up. He might even need you more than you need him.  
-But it eventually dawns on him that he can’t let his life be dictated by someone beneath him. Slowly but surely, he remembers that you’re supposed to be a source of relief rather than more stress, and he starts treating you accordingly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Can you do some head canons on an S/O who’s pretty short but really strong? Like I’m taking pro weightlifting strong, she probably doesn’t show it much but could probably take on zarya in arm wrestling. I wanna see how you feel some of the yanderes would feel (especially Brigget because of her whole “lemme do it for your” attitude). You can totally skip this one if you don’t feel up to it. I just thought it’d be a kinda funny idea 😚

Brigitte Lindholm

-You’re a new recruit, and she first spots you when you’re working out. Just some light cardio, nothing too strenuous, but she doesn’t expect someone as small as you to be lifting weights anyway.  
-She’s first attracted to you because of how delicate and petite you appear to be. At this point, she still doesn’t realize that her natural inclination towards those who are smaller than her comes from a subconscious power trip rather than a genuine desire to protect.  
-Brigitte puts on a charming smile as she sets up near you, within your line of vision as she picks up some weights to get some reps in. She’s just showboating, but it succeeds in bringing you over to her.  
-What she doesn’t expect is for you to pick up some weights yourself, heavier than the ones she’s working on, and to start lifting them with ease. She’s so stunned she nearly drops her weights on her foot.  
-Evidently, you’re pleased by her reaction as you break out into a triumphant smile. Apparently satisfied with your own showboating, you quickly finish up and go about your business in another corner of the gym.  
-Brigitte doesn’t even realize the infatuation she’s developed after that incident. She still vaguely believes that someone so small will always need a watchful eye, but another part of her is beginning to awaken to the side that can’t afford to be outdone, especially in a show of strength.

Aleksandra Zaryanova

-Zarya isn’t quite acquainted with you, but she’s already decided that she likes you and she wants to get to know you better. Luckily, the opportunity presents itself at a casual get-together.  
-She manages to find a spot for herself in the little circle you’re in through friends of a friend. Jovial and outgoing, she easily starts making conversation with you.  
-Your personality seems to be a reflection of your physical appearance: simply delicate and sweet. You’re so small next to her, so soft-spoken.  
-She can’t resist moving a little bit closer to you and ‘accidentally’ brushing her arm against yours. The contrast between your muscle definition and hers seems like night and day.  
-One thing leads to another, and you’re just a few drinks past tipsy when you challenge Zarya to an arm wrestle. Of course, she decides to humor you because she thinks you’re being cute. She doesn’t intend to use her full strength on you.  
-She’s consequently blown away when you knock her down in mere milliseconds. You didn’t get her while her attention was split, nor did she put that little effort into it to hand the win over to you. You simply bested her, and it leaves her stunned.  
-You tease that maybe she’s not as strong as she thinks, but she begs to differ. Maybe it’s you that’s holding something back, and she is that much more intrigued to learn everything about you.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I love your blog! Yandere Rein, Gabe, and McCree where the reader finds him attractive and is okay with even the kinkiest sex but draws the line at kissing/affection/romance please?
> 
> contains: noncon, rough sex

Reinhardt Wilhelm

-Reinhardt loves you, all of you, and the last thing he wants is for you to think he’s only after your body. He wants to be able to show you how much he loves you outside of the sheets.  
-It comes as a shock when you turn down his attempts to hug or kiss you. He asks you why you’re so guarded from this kind of affection, but you never give him a real answer. You just expect him to be accepting.  
-He is, at first. As long as he can still be close to you in some way, that’s enough for him.  
-But in time, he comes to crave what he can’t have above all else. Physical pleasure becomes meaningless to him if he feels there’s no emotion behind it.  
-At first, he’ll try to slowly ease you into some light affection, but your reactions to his attempts are extremely volatile and negative. But he won’t be deterred. He’ll keep trying until you finally find the limit of his patience, at which point, he learns that you’re more inclined to cuddle only after being shown great violence.

Gabriel Reyes

-For someone as deeply passionate as Gabriel, simple skinship is just as important as more intimate acts. In fact, he prefers some softness to ease away the stresses of everyday life.  
-So your refusal leaves him reasonably upset. Even though you try to explain to him why you’re uncomfortable with such affection, he isn’t having any of it. He can only think about the fact that he’s being denied.  
-All he wants is to be able to hold you lovingly, but you’d rather have him harshly in sex that doesn’t have any meaning. The feeling of your body against his is pointless if there isn’t any deeper emotion behind it all.  
-If this is how you’d prefer to have him treat you, then so be it. Sex with Gabriel suddenly becomes much rougher, with him pushing you further past your already generous limits everyday. You’re uncomfortable with this treatment, but you fear what would happen if you asked him to stop.  
-But he can hold out longer than you can. You’ll break before he does, and then he’ll finally get what he wants.

Jesse McCree

-At first, McCree doesn’t have a problem with this arrangement at all. As long as you’re his and you let him enthusiastically show it through bruises and hickeys, it’s all good.  
-But even a man like him craves some sweetness every once in a while. He’s not always looking to leave handprints on your throat or make you scream for more. Sometimes, it’s enough just to be able to pull you up in his arms and kiss you on the cheek.  
-The first time he attempts something like this is disastrous. You’re completely repulsed, and you kick and scream as if he’s hurting you. Taken aback, he releases you.  
-After that, he just can’t wrap his head around why you’re so turned off from affection, no matter how many times you explain it. He just thinks you’re playing hard-to-get.  
-If you’re going to keep playing games, then he’ll just have to match you. Unfortunately, McCree doesn’t quite know how to play nice.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: It started as just a crush, and being able to dominate Reader was one hell of a thing. But now the Yandere is in love, very much in love. So much that seeing hate in their SO's eyes hurt. They want to be loved, needed with the same intensity they loved their SO. It was hard bc Reader is a fierce, fearless and stubborn thing- but so are they. Basically, how would the Yanderes make a SO that despises them to love and want them? With prefall or postfall Ana, Gabriel and Jack (fem so is fine)
> 
> contains: obsession

Jack Morrison

-When he realizes that his obsession with you goes beyond his twisted need for authority and might actually stem from some sort of genuine love, he doesn’t know how to handle it. He needs a few days away from you.  
-Those days are a breath of fresh air, for you at least. You’re your own person again, and not just life support for a cunt like he so often treated you. But of course, relief like that can never last.  
-Jack makes his presence in your life known again, and he won’t go ignored. His reappearance is sudden and persistent. He still handles you roughly, pulling you into lonely corridors to steal a kiss or two, but there’s something different. You can feel him straining, like he’s trying to hold back his strength.  
-He’ll never say outright that he wants you to want him. He just carries on like always with just the tiniest differences peppered into his usual actions; of course, he expects you to pick up on them right away and adjust your behavior accordingly, or else the consequences will be dire.

Gabriel Reyes

-For Gabriel, the realization that he’s fallen for you would come very quick. A man like him quickly tires of the fleeting thrills of abusing his authority, and instead begins yearning for something just a bit more meaningful.  
-From the beginning, he was never harsh with you. He was simply dominant, and forceful whenever you tried to say no. You were only supposed to be a form of stress relief and then he realized he loved the feeling of your body beneath his too much for there to be no love between you two.  
-Now that he realizes his emotions, he’s forthright. The next time you’re caught beneath him and subject to his passions, his chest rumbles against your spine as he murmurs his admission of love for you into your ear.  
-Predictably, you aren’t receptive to him. Gabriel doesn’t see this as an outright refusal, however. It just means that he has to keep trying.

Ana Amari

-You would have to be something extraordinary to make her fall so head over heels, and you are. Ana can’t figure out when she stopped seeing you as a toy and started seeing you as a treasure.  
-Whatever happened to you prior to her realization of her feelings is water under the bridge. She can’t change what she’s done, but she isn’t one to dwell on the past anyway. All she wants is to have your affection from here on out.  
-She has too much dignity to vie and beg for your love like Gabriel, but she isn’t quite as thick-headed as Jack to just expect you to pick up on her feelings without being told. She’s smart in her pursuit of you, approaching you every day with less venom than the last.   
-You’re justifiably wary at first, but you start letting your guard down when Ana proves to be consistently decent or even kind to you. You’re not quite in love with her yet, but Ana is confident that she can get you right where she wants you soon enough.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Dkkdkdm lately I’ve been such an attention slut lately just throwing bait towards tons of horny dudes and potential sugar daddies on all platforms and just enjoying the attention but never getting real into it and all I think of is Hanzo and maybe some other sugar-daddy/playboy characters finding out that this bitch has been playing them!! Them just wanting to show them she belongs to them and claiming her as their own hmmm💗💗💗
> 
> contains: sugar daddy

Hanzo Shimada

-A man like Hanzo expects nothing less than the finest things in life, and that includes women. He would never admit it, but he likes an expensive partner so he can show off just how wealthy he is with the gifts he’s constantly showering her with.  
-Of course, he expects to be treated for his generosity with services of equal magnitude. If he buys you some jewelry, you damn well better be on your knees with his cock in your mouth the moment those diamonds are on you.  
-In a similar vein, he takes great care to make sure you maintain a polished appearance at all times. It’s all so that you look good next to him and him only. Hanzo is quite controlling of who you’re allowed to talk to and which social circles you’re allowed to tread in.  
-You play with him for a bit because you kind of like that strict, authoritative nature in a sugar daddy, but his rules quickly become stifling. You’re still young, after all, and it feels like he’s trying to mold you into a trophy wife. So you blow him off and search for a daddy who’ll let you have a little more fun.  
-Predictably, Hanzo doesn’t take too well to that idea. If you think you can play him and get away it, you’ve got another thing coming. Because of the manner of some of the presents he’s bought you in the past, he knows your personal information and how best to get a hold of you.  
-Once he has you again, he’ll have you on a much tighter leash this time around. If you can’t learn by having your good behavior rewarded, he’ll just have to resort to punishing you when you step out of line.

Genji Shimada

-Compared to his stern older brother, Genji is much more lenient with his company. He gives you some freedom because he himself prefers to keep things flexible. He wouldn’t force you to cling to him the same way Hanzo does.  
-However, he does still believe in something for something. If he treats you to a designer shopping spree or takes you out to a five star restaurant, he expects you to treat him in bed later that night.  
-You’re reliant on him to support your luxurious lifestyle, but the freedom starts getting to your head. You stay out longer, spend his money faster, all without coming back around to give him some sugar every once in a while.  
-Genji lets it slide at first. You think you’re playing him and he finds it cute; he has plenty of wealth to go around anyway, so why not let you have some fun? But the longer you act out like this, he begins thinking about how best to reprimand you.  
-It isn’t so much the fact that you’re spending his money without giving anything in return. He’s more pissed that you think you can play this game better than he can.  
-When he settles on a punishment, he doesn’t act right away. He carries on like normal while you continue to live it up recklessly, and he waits patiently for you to eventually come crawling back to him. When you do, he points out how much you’ve taken from him, how lavishly you’ve lived off of his money.  
-Now it’s time for you to pay him back for all of that, and your time away from him has tacked on a hell of a lot of interest.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yandere brigitte, pharah, and widowmaker doing noncon with the new, shy medic? maybe after a mission and she’s patching them up? :)
> 
> contains: dubcon

Brigitte Lindholm

-There’s something about Brigitte that you just can’t say no to. Maybe it’s her bright, honest eyes or her charming and disarming smile. She has the face of an angel but the musculature of a warrior, and you think that might have something to do with how you ended up in your current situation.  
-She’d returned from battle all battered and bruised and it was up to you to have her healed up. When she assured you she was fine, you fussed over her and you think now that that might have been your undoing. Her lips had curled into a subtle smirk at your insistence and she said in a smooth tone that she could think of one way you could make her feel better.  
-Now, you’re in her lap and at her mercy, her hand working furiously between your legs to bring you to release. You like Brigitte but not like this, and you honestly want nothing more than for her to let you go. But then you get an eyeful of the way her biceps bulge with each flex of her muscles and each deft flick of her hand, and it silences you.  
-You know someone of your stature doesn’t stand a chance against someone like her, so you’re left with no other option but to take her rough treatment. You can even feel her grinding up against your backside to try and get herself off through her clothes.  
-But she patiently waits for you to orgasm before having you work on her. Before you’re even finished convulsing from the unwilling pleasure crashing down on you in waves, she has you lie down and starts getting undressed herself.  
-You’re suddenly very aware of just how thick and muscular her thighs are when they settle on either side of your head. Her pussy is hot and practically dripping as she lowers herself down on your parched lips. “Come on. Return the favor.”

Fareeha Amari

-The name Amari is famous to anyone who knows anything of Overwatch. It’s a name that carries with it the expectation of greatness, first established by Captain Ana Amari and upheld by her daughter Fareeha.  
-Admittedly, you’re a bit starstruck when you finally meet the projectile specialist. In addition to being a highly decorated and celebrated soldier, she’s also devastatingly gorgeous. You can hardly keep your cool when you’re given the honor to treat her wounds after a hard-fought battle.  
-You’re extremely aware of yourself with the way she looks at you. You can’t tell what she’s thinking from that cool gaze of hers but you just hope she isn’t annoyed by you.  
-As it turns out, her opinion is the furthest thing from annoyance. She makes that explicitly clear when she grabs you by the collar and pulls you in so close that she can surely feel the warmth radiating off of your cheeks.  
-“You want to be useful to me?” she murmurs, and you can’t find it in you to respond with anything other than an enthusiastic ‘yes’. Her slender fingers move to your lips and part them gently. “Then show me what this mouth of yours can do.”

Amélie Lacroix

-Just because Widowmaker is mostly numb to physical sensations like pain doesn’t mean she’s entirely immune to injury. You know this all too well as the medic most often assigned to her after each mission.  
-She isn’t usually as battered as those in the heart of the battle, but the life of a sniper can get pretty dicey once the enemy spots her. This time she got away with a bullet through her shoulder and you’re tasked with digging it out of her flesh.  
-You’re always flustered when she slips out of her suit to give you access to her wounds. Widowmaker is as beautiful as she is deadly and you sometimes feel like it’s a privilege to be able to see her naked form.  
-But you shake off your feelings and try to remain objective as you don a pair of gloves and a pair of sterile forceps to fish the bullet out of her. It’s difficult to ignore the way her golden eyes are trained on you while you’re working, but you manage.  
-The way she reaches out to grab your hand just as your forceps close around the bullet is much harder to overlook. You’re forced to look at her, and your breath catches when you find your lips just centimeters away from hers.  
-She hums so low it comes out like a predatory purr. “I see the way you look at me, _mon chou_. All this time and you never once noticed that I’ve been staring back?”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yandere wolf Hanzo and Mecree (separate)during mating season are chasing after fem s/o who refuses to be their mate?
> 
> contains: noncon, teratophilia, werewolf, chasing

Hanzo Shimada

-Your will might refuse him but your biology knows you want it, and he can smell it. Mixed in with the scent of your sweat and adrenaline is the delicious aroma of arousal; your body is practically begging to be bred.  
-Hanzo knows what you need even if you don’t, even if you refuse to acknowledge that he’s right. He would have preferred to have gone about this with some grace: endear himself to you, convince you that he’s your best option for a mate and that you’re the only woman he wants to bear his offspring. But you’re so damn skittish and nervous that you’re never able to settle around him.  
-The more his primal urges and instincts started to kick in, the less patience he had. The haze of desire that quickly set in and clouded his better judgment prevented him from even realizing that, maybe your fear wasn’t an inherent personality trait but something specifically reserved for him. Rather, he’s too arrogant to even consider this perspective.  
-Thus leading to your situation now, running and occasionally stumbling through the brush in a feeble attempt to get away from him. Hanzo is quicker, more agile, and more clever. Any time he wants, he can easily catch up and close the gap between you both so he can finally claim you. But he’s letting you tire yourself out first.  
-He’s letting you get some distance ahead of him and allowing you to hide. He wants you to collapse in some poor hiding spot, thinking that you’re safe enough to take it easy for a little while. He wants to strike then because it’s at that point that you’re the most vulnerable, mentally and physically, and for him, the most delicious.

Jesse McCree

-He’s also a worthy adversary in terms of strength and resourcefulness, but unlike Hanzo, he’s a hell of a lot more playful about it. McCree adores a mate who gives him the opportunity to give chase because it feels that much more satisfying once he finally catches you.  
-He can be fast when he wants to be, but now is not one of those times. If he moves too quickly he’ll miss what you’re doing, all your cute little twitchy motions as you do everything within your limited power to try to shake him off.  
-You’re unfamiliar with the terrain, clearly unaccustomed to such rigorous physical activity, and just about at your wit’s end from being terrorized by a beast like him. It’s likely you think he’s terrorizing you, but in McCree’s eyes, he’s just playing with you. Getting the heart pumping a thousand miles a minute is practically foreplay to him.  
-It gets him excited for the real thing when you’ll be writhing and squirming beneath him, your tiny body struggling to accommodate his fat, thrusting cock. Your heart will be like a metronome that’s lost its rhythm, and your skin will be flushed from the blood that’s rushing through your veins in a flow that’s hard and fast, right in tune with the way he’ll be spearing into you.  
-Just the mere thought makes him growl and decide that he’s had enough chase. It’s time to make that idle daydream a reality.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Wait! This is beard!anon... Please... Do reinhardt and/or Gabe AND bearded!jack lovingly rubbing their faces on s/o. I just want to scratch their chins like if they were cats and grin

Reinhardt Wilhelm

-This old lion loves to have his mane admired and adored. Some men may think too much facial hair looks a bit messy, a bit sloppy, but not Reinhardt. He still cares about his appearance even in his old age so he takes good care of his beard, trimming and grooming when necessary.  
-His efforts pay off whenever you take notice. Something as simple as you reaching up and giving his chin a gentle scratch as you walk by makes him grin like a fool. But it’s when the two of you are alone that you really grow frisky and Reinhardt can’t get enough of it.  
-When the two of you are sitting together and you curl up into his side, your hands idly dance against and stroke his face. Your fingertips dip into the surprisingly chiseled cheekbones he has hiding behind his beard before settling in his facial hair. The way you touch him is good enough to make him purr.  
-That sound is what sets you off. It’s what puts a lazy smirk on your face as you climb up to sit in his massive lap, grinding down against him while you lean in for a kiss. Where your touch makes him purr, the feeling of his beard tickling your face makes you laugh, and it’s music to his ears.

Gabriel Reyes

-Like Reinhardt, he has a preference for grooming his facial hair. His beard is much smaller, however, only encompassing his chin rather than his whole jawline.  
-You’d seen pictures of him from when he was a younger man and more willing to let his facial hair grow a bit wilder. Gabriel was attractive now, that was an undeniable truth, but when he was still a fresh face in Overwatch? That charming smile that stared back up at you from the photograph you’d uncovered could have driven you wild.  
-When a quiet moment finds you both curled up against one another and on the verge of sleep, you can’t resist reaching up to drag your fingers against his beard. The motion makes him slowly raise his eyelids and he turns to you, watching but not speaking.  
-You have to ask him if he would consider growing it out again. Predictably he refuses, citing the need to maintain a professional appearance, and you can’t keep up the argument for much longer than that. It’s hard to fight him when he pulls you in close, affectionately rubbing his cheek against yours. The touch is so comforting in combination with his arms wrapped around you and it isn’t long before you fall asleep with him. But you’ll be sure to bring it up again once you both wake up.

Jack Morrison

-Of the three of them, he’s most averse to having a lot of facial hair. At most he’ll allow a bit of stubble, but he shaves it off as soon as he has time. As the head of Overwatch, he prefers to present a clean and fresh face.  
-It’s rare for you to see him with anything more than a bit of stubble. But then a mission gone awry sees him hospitalized with enough injuries for him to need a considerable amount of help with everyday tasks. The nurses help out where they can but when it comes to grooming, he’d rather have you around.  
-Jack doesn’t let his facial hair grow too long, but it’s still a far cry from the stubble he used to have. A beard but not quite, seeing it for the first time makes you stop and stare. The look of wonder on your face doesn’t go unnoticed by him.  
-When you hug him and he feels you rubbing up against him like a contented cat, it almost makes him think twice about shaving it all off. He figures he can keep it for now while he’s still hospitalized. You won’t be able to enjoy it for long and he wants to indulge you.


End file.
